Perfect Enemy
by Kiahna Heartnet
Summary: [Bit of Tsubasa crossover] Think being a working high schooler is bad? Try living Kiahna Liu's life. Stuck with her arch enemy in all her classes, has an insane family, has a friend who obsesses over her... had enough? SyaoXOc, TXK, SXE.


KT: Yep. Card Captor Sakura Fanfiction coming your way!

YKT: It's about time.

KT: You is meanie! T.T Wahhhhh!

YKT: Just start already!

Christina: Can I be in this one? As in be in the commentaries?

KT: NOOOO! I HAVE WAY TOO MANY BRUSIES FROM YOU POKING ME!

Christina: Pwease?

KT: Oh, fine. But no poking!

Christina: YAY! KT, you're a nut!

KT: …

* * *

_**Credit to CLAMP and a bit of it to Shakespeare (sp?)**_

_Before we start, I should add that this is a bit of a crossover with Tsubasa so that I could have a bigger variety of characters and I wanted to have everyone paired up so here are the following pairings:_

_Tomoyo X Kurogane (Later)_

_Syaoran X OC_

_Sakura X Eriol_

_A bit of Ryûô X OC, but brief. Fai will come much, much later.

* * *

_

**Chapter one. Amber and Green Eyes**

"Ja ne (1), Tomoyo-chan, Sakura-chan!" A girl with long black hair and hazel-green eyes called as she headed towards Tokyo High.

"Ja ne, Kiahna-chan!" Tomoyo called back. "We'll see you in a bit!"

Taking a deep breath, Kiahna Liu headed towards the main entrance of the school. Immediately, two girls and a boy ran over with a cry of, "Kiahna-san! Let me carry your bags!" or "Liu-san, let me buy you lunch today!" and even, "Kiahna-san, my I get your autograph?"

Forcing a smile, Kiahna declined all offers and walked as fast as she could towards the High School, but was swarmed over by an inundation of students ranging from freshmen to senior year asking to help her with her things.

After half an hour, she snuck out of the mob and ran to where Sakura Kinamoto and Tomoyo Diadouji were waiting.

"And here I thought coming an hour earlier to school would perhaps lessen the mob," Kiahna groaned.

"Kiahna-chan, hontoni kawaii desuna(2)!" Tomoyo squealed. "Just like Sakura-chan!"

Both Sakura and Kiahna sweatdropped.

"But Kiahna-chan, this year is going to be a bit rough for you. You look like you're already about to collapse and it's only the first day of school in your sophomore year." Sakura smiled.

"Please, don't remind me, Sakura-chan," Kiahna groaned.

"You're in the Theatre club again this year, right Kiahna-chan? Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked urgently.

But Sakura shook her head. "I have a job after school, so I won't be able to make the practices anymore."

"Oh, my," Tomoyo sighed dramatically. "But Kiahna-chan, you are, aren't you?" Tomoyo now looked horrified. "If you aren't, what'll I do? I can't film you two anymore!"

Kiahna sweatdropped. "Tomoyo-chan, you're the one who should be in the Theatre club. Your acting is so dramatic," she said.

"Oh, no! I could never! If I did—ano…Kiahna-chan? Mob coming right up ahead," Tomoyo pointed.

Looking at the direction she pointed at, Kiahna flinched. "Well, we have first period together, so I'll se you then! Ja!" She took off at mach speed.

Upon arriving at her locker, out of breath and feeling remotely annoyed, she took a deep breath and opened her locker… "EYAHHHHHH!" was all she managed out before piles of letters tumbled out.

By the time she had removed everything from the hallway, classes were about to start.

Just as she was closing her locker, the locker next to hers swung open and slammed her in the hand. "Ouch!" she glared at the person. "Watch where you're opening that! Someo—YOU!"

Amber eyes glared at her, piercing into her hazel-green ones. The boy had thick, brown eyebrows, a mop of brown chestnut hair, and his lips were curved up in a smirk.

Guess who…?

"Li-san," she sighed, glaring.

"Liu-san. After this summer, haven't you died yet, 'Lady Disdain'?" He asked coolly. (Last year, the theatre club did "Much To Do About Nothing" and Kiahna played Beatrice.)

"Of course not," she retorted, just as icily. "How could disdain die while you are still living? Anything in your presence turns to disdain."

"All the girls love me—"

"Because they're all fucked up," Kiahna muttered.

"—except for you," Syaoran mock sighed. "Of course, I'd feel bad for whoever became your boyfriend. You'd absolutely ruin him; especially his face."

Kiahna scoffed. "If he had a face like yours, which he definitely won't, since I don't have taste as bad as THAT, a little destroying won't make a difference. Actually," she added in a thoughtful voice. "If he DID have a face like yours, then a bit of destroying would do it so much good."

Before Syaoran could reply, Tomoyo showed up. "Kiahna-chan! You'll be late! Come on!" She ran over, grabbed Kiahna's hand and dragged her away without a word to Syaoran. "Kiahna-chan, I know that you and Li-kun despise each other, but could you try not to kill each other on the first day of school?" Tomoyo asked, unusually stern.

Startled, Kiahna stuttered, "S-s-sure, Tomoyo chan."

To her surprise, Tomoyo burst out laughing. "Oh, Kiahna-chan! I'm not that bothered by it! Demo…"

(Here, Kiahna braced herself)

"…Kiahna-chan, you look SO CUTE when you look stunned!" Tomoyo squealed. "I wish I had my camera!"

On their way to class, Tomoyo told Kiahna what she had missed. "Well, Eriol-kun asked Sakura-chan out, and she said yes, then Yamazaki-kun kept on telling lies with Eriol-kun, making Sakura-chan confused, and then the usual…"

When they arrived, Sakura ran over to Kiahna. "Kiahna-chan! I'm going out with Eriol-kun!"

"Wakata (3)," Kiahna smiled. "Ano…Tomoyo-chan?"

She had the stars in her eyes again. "This means...that I can film Sakura-chan's first date!"

Both Kiahna and Sakura anime fell.

As they sat down, Tomoyo and Sakura to a table and Kiahna in the table in front of them, Sakura looked around and nearly had a heart attack when she spotted the boy standing next to Eriol. "To-To-Tomoyo-chan? Look at who's here," she whispered.

Tomoyo looked over and sweatdropped. "Oh, my. L-L-Li-kun."

They glanced over at Kiahna, who was busy going through her backpack for something.

"I don't think she noticed," Tomoyo sighed. "Yet. When she does, they'll have each other dead before you can say 'Card Captor.'"

"OK, everyone!" The teacher yelled. "Get up from your seats. I'll be giving the seating chart arrangement out now." He walked along the rows, assigning two people to a table. "Kinamoto-chan, Yamazaki-kun. Daidouji-chan, Hiiragizawa-kun. Li-kun, Liu-chan—"

"NANDATOU(4)?" Kiahna yelled.

"WITH HER?" Syaoran bellowed incredulously.

"Must I repeat myself over?" the teacher snapped. "Li-kun, Liu-chan, you two are sharing that table in front of Hiiragizawa-kun and Daidouji-chan."

Grumbling, the two trudged over to the table, sitting on opposite sides of the table.

Behind them, Tomoyo and Eriol sweatdropped. "Hard to imagine that Kiahna-chan's 14 and Syaoran-kun's 16, isn't it?" Eriol said.

His reply was a smile from Tomoyo.

When class was over, the first one up from their seat was Kiahna and the first out of the door was Syaoran. "This is outrageous!" Kiahna growled. "How could they do something like this to me?"

"Moving away from that," Tomoyo said. "What's your next class?"

"Home Ec.," Sakura said with a smile. "I can't wait!"

"How about you, Kiahna-chan?" Tomoyo asked.

"Phy Ed." She grinned. "I heard we're doing staff fighting today! I can't wait to kick butt!"

"A-Are we really?" Tomoyo asked. "Well, I think I'll just sit out on that. Because I have Phy. Ed next."

"Great!" Kiahna cheered.

"That also means…" Tomoyo grinned.

"Uh-oh," Kiahna and Sakura muttered.

"…I can finally film Kiahna-chan in action when she's fighting!" Tomoyo squealed.

When Kiahna and Tomoyo got to class in their gym uniforms, Kiahna and Tomoyo spotted a boy and girl sparring against each other in the room already.

"Wow," Kiahna said. "That boy's pretty darn good. I think I'm going to have to challenge him sometime. The girl's good too."

"You need to feel the staff come at you, Ryûô-kun," The girl called.

"Got it! Now bring it on, Sôma-chan!" Ryûô yelled.

The two leaped at each other. Though both fought well, Ryûô was going on defensive now. Kiahna watched Sôma closely. She moved with such confident, fluid moves that it seemed she was clairvoyantly perspective, gracefully flying out of the way before her opponent managed to strike.

The two leaped at each other again, their staffs clashing and they pushed them against each other, testing the other's strength.

"Is that all you've got, Ryûô?" Sôma taunted.

Ryûô gave a low growl –not too unlike a dog—and broke their contact, sending them both, once again, into their deadly stance. He made a move to punch, hard, too. Sôma quickly ducked, but found, instead, a quick knee straight in her collarbone, knocking the wind out of her and making her head spin with the sudden lack of air.

"Oldest trick in the book, Sôma. Surprised you forgot it," laughed Ryûô.

In the blink of an eye, the disorientated Sôma found herself in the arms of her opponent, her back pressed against Ryûô's chest. Her arms were useless, out on either side while the shorter boy's hands held on to her wrists and pressed on a hidden pressure point.

Sôma struggled, but with no avail.

"Oh, dear," Tomoyo said. "It looks like it'll end here."

But Kiahna shook her head. "Not at all. Sôma-san is going to do exactly what I would've done."

A blur of a slender leg came out of nowhere and hit Ryûô on the skull. Momentarily shocked, Ryûô stumbled back as Sôma quickly and nimbly leaped away, back into guard position. Before anyone reacted, Sôma had Ryûô pinned to the ground, her staff at Ryûô's neck.

"That girl could be a ninja," Kiahna grinned. "I want to go against her someday."

"ALRIGHT, EVERYONE!" the gym teacher's voice resonated off the walls.

Everyone crowded around.

Consequently, Kiahna ended up next to Ryûô. "Great sparring," she smiled. "I want to go against you someday."

"Hey, aren't you that one girl…Kiahna Liu? That one girl who's really popular at school?" Ryûô asked.

Scowling, Kiahna retorted, "Must you remind me?"

For a second, Ryûô looked stunned, but then he broke out in a grin. "Hey! I'm beginning to like you! I'm Ryûô, by the way. You know, when I first heard of you last year, I thought you'd be one of those really haughty girls who would never take gym 'cause their hair would get messed up and all that."

"Oh." Kiahna winced. "Well I'm glad you don't think so now. But I'm serious about wanting to go against you in staff fighting sometime."

"How about in a few moments when we're free to fight?"

"Alright!"

But then Kitazama-sensei announced, "Because of injuries that have occurred before from people choosing partners that were way beyond their league, so we are now giving you partners to spar against in this class."

"Damn," Kiahna muttered.

"Ryûô-san, Sôma-san, you can spar against each other. Tomoyo-chan, Rika-chan, both of you are beginners, so you two can spar, and….oh, our two best staff fighters can go up against each other for a demonstration before we start class, what do you all say?"

"Yeah!" Ryûô exclaimed. "I want to see the guys, especially if they're strong!"

Beside him, Kiahna sweatdropped.

"So," Kitazama-sensei said. "How about a little demonstration, Syaoran-kun, Kiahna-chan?"

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU SAY?" Two voices yelled out.

* * *

KT: Well, that's it for this chapter. Please Review! The purple review button is calling…calling…calling

YKT: You dork! Stop it! But please do review, everyone.

Christina: KT, you're a nut!

KT: No, I'm a coffee bean.

Christina: No, you're a nut! I nut, I tell you!

KT: There will be no further commentary on that at this time… Anyways, peoples! Please review!

**1- See you later!**

**2- YOU'RE SO CUTE!**

**3- I know.**

**4-What did you say!**

Note:

For those that are confused by the -kun, -chan and -sans, here's a description:

Japanese people are extremely polite and they always use suffixes at the end of a name:

-san- know the person, but they are either older than you, or you are just 'acquaintances' or you two just aren't friends and you wish to keep it formal like that.

-chan- Familiarity, usually used with a girl's name

-kun- Familiarity, usually with a boy's name.

-sensei- This word basically means teacher or doctor.

-sama- respect is shown to the person.

-nothing after the name- if you know the person EXTREMELY well. It is considered rude if you don't know the person and you just say their name without a suffix.

This story is written the American way, with first names first and then last names. Usually, in Japan, they say your last name first and using the last name is a symbol of formality too. For example:

Li Syaoran—

Li-san is more formal than Syaoran-san, and Syaoran-kun is the most **familiar** way to talk to him without being impolite or suggesting there is something between you two.


End file.
